Innocent Love
by Whalefox
Summary: A requst from Tumblr for nsfw YamaYachi, and as I love this ship, I decided to make it fun for me. And yes it is their first time. I like their clothing the best personally. This will forever be the fluffiest smut I have written. Rated M for a reason. 18 only please.


**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

 **A.N.: A request for YamaYachi smut on Tumblr.**

 **Innocent Love**

Yamaguchi blushed as Yachi straddled him and kissed him on his bed. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. He loved the taste of her strawberry lip gloss.

Yachi loved the chapped feeling of Yamaguchi's lips as they kissed each other. She wanted more though. More of him. She reached down and grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up, causing the boy to let go of her hips so she could finish taking his shirt off to reveal his freckled and lanky body. She giggled.

Yamaguchi covered his chest in embarrassment. "Don't laugh. It's embarrassing."

Yachi's response to her boyfriend's embarrassment was to remove her shirt as well, revealing her Hello Kitty bra.

Something about seeing the bra, blocking off his girlfriend's chest, made a primal instinct click in the boy's body. He grabbed her by the small of her back and reached his other hand up to her bra to unhook it, stealing a kiss from her every now and then.

After a few minutes of trying her stopped his kissing and locked his eyes on her bra. He had never hated Hello Kitty so much in his life. He reached his other hand up to aid him in unclasping the bra. He kept fiddling with it until, "Dammit!" slipped out of his mouth.

Yachi stared at the boy, who obviously had no idea that the curse had slipped out of his mouth and smiled at how cute he was with his mind set to a task.

She tenderly placed her hand on his freckled chest and pushed him down softly with a giggle. She reached behind her back and unlatched her bra. She felt Yamaguchi grow hard beneath her as her bra straps slid off her shoulders. She knew she could do this sexy.

She reached her right arm across her chest as she slid her right strap off her arm with her left and reversed roles with her other side. She looked down to see a mixture of nervousness, anger (she assumed at his inability to take that bra off himself), arousal and excitement on the male's face. She kept her left arm across her chest as she seductively tossed her bra at his face.

That seductive toss failed as Yamaguchi let out a yelp as the latch hit his eye. Yachi freaked out and leaned down, her arm still covering her chest. "Sorry, Yamaguchi-kun."

Yamaguchi blushed. "Um…Yachi-san…since we're…you…know…we're doing…doing this…do you think first….we could use first names?" He couldn't look at Yachi as he asked the question.

Yachi smiled with her blush spreading.

"Su-sure thing…Ta-Tadashi-kun."

Tadashi couldn't help himself, he reached down and removed Yachi's arm from her chest, moaning at the feeling on his chest. He suddenly sat up and grabbed Yachi's rear end as he looked at her breasts. They looked delicious to him. He leaned forward and put his mouth on her left breast and began to kiss and suck on it as he used his hands to move her lap against his.

Yachi let out a soft series of moans as Yamaguchi played with her breast and ground their laps together. She enjoyed how manly he was acting. She never thought she would see him acting like this in her life. She gently pulled his hair to the right, directing him to suck on her other breast.

Tadashi moaned as he started to enjoy her right breast. He reached his hand up to to grope her left breast. The feel of her breast, of her lips, of her butt, of her body, her smell, she was just perfect and she was letting him know this part of her. He couldn't help himself.

He stood up and unbuttoned Yachi's pants and slid them off as quickly as he could. He ripped off his own jeans, leaving Yachi in her purple, star patterned underwear and him in his taco patterned boxer briefs.

Yachi just stared at her boyfriend's erection, stretching out the fabric to what seemed like it's absolute limit.

"Um..Yama-Ta-Tadashi…what do we do now?"

Tadashi blushed even harder. Sure he had watched porn before but her didn't want to let Yachi to know about that.

"Well…we could…um…ah…we could…well….you know….ah…"

Yachi figured out that he was asking her to give him a blowjob. The thought had always disgusted her, but she would never know if it was actually disgusting or not unless she tried. Plus this was with Tadashi, he would never hurt her or make her do anything she was uncomfortable with.

She reached forward and rubbed his manhood through his underwear to test it, drawing a moan from the male. She looked at his body and smiled at his little line of freckles leading down to his underwear. She pulled his underwear down and let out a yelp as his erection bounced at its release. She scouted closer to him so she was closer to the edge of the bed. She kissed the tip and gave it an experimental lick and pulled back. It had tasted so weird.

"Sorry Ta-Tada-Tadashi, I don't think I can."

Tadashi was slightly upset at her telling him she couldn't do it. It had felt so good. But he wasn't going to force it on her.

"Well…we could…we could always try it again if you feel up to it…"

Yachi frowned at how said Tadashi looked at her not giving him a blowjob.

"Tadashi?"

She was answered by gently being pushed down on the bed.

"Don't worry about it Hi-Hitoka. I can finally try this …" He pulled off Yachi's star speckled underwear, giving him his first ever glance at her womanhood. He squatted down to put him self at eye-level with it.

"Umm…I'm not sure what to do…"

Yachi blushed as the other basically asked her how to eat her out.

"Um…I don't know either. I guess you should um…you should touch…you should try things out I guess…I never really did much like that…"

Tadashi blushed as he poked a small button like thing at the top, drawing out a moan from Yachi. Good touch. He rubbed his fingers around the fleshy parts hanging to the side. No really response, leave those. He decided she did it for him so he might as well do it too. He stuck his tongue inside of her entrance, drawing out another gasp from the girl. Difinitely a good spot. It didn't taste that bad either.

Tadashi remembered reading about a g-spot that girls have that are basically an instant hit orgasm that lurked somewhere at the top of the vagina. He reached his tongue out as far he could and licked around the top of her womanhood, until he heard an extremely loud gasp from her. His tongue was on a mushy part of skin and couldn't believe how that could make someone feel so good. He inched his tongue back into his mouth and back out a few times to memorize the location of his girlfriend's g-spot. He stood up.

"So…um…are you ready for…you know?"

Yachi shook her head, " Yeah…do you…do you have the thing from Su…from Suga-san?"

Tadashi ran to where he had left his pants and grabbed the condom and small bottle of lube out of his pocket. He ran back to Yachi with them.

"Do…do you mind…?"

Yachi took the condom from the freckled hand and checked the expiration date. She tore the package open and put it on Tadashi's penis carefully. It was weird to think that this was going to be inside of her in a little while. Tadashi squirted some of the lube onto his palm and rubbed it onto the condom.

"Are you…are you ready, Hi-Hitoka?"

Yachi blush deepened when Tadashi had asked her the question, looking up to see her boyfriend a deep crimson and looking away. She was happy she wasn't the only nervous one.

"Ye…yeah. I trust you Tadashi…"

Tadashi crawled over Yachi and reached down, spreading her lips open for him to enter her.

"Let me know if I hurt you so I can stop. I don't want to hurt you. Okay?"

Yachi nodded as she felt herself stretch as Yamaguchi entered her slowly and cautiously. She reached up and pulled Tadashi's head down so that she could kiss him as he continued to enter her.

Tadashi loved the warmth wrapping around him. He groaned at the pressure on his cock. He licked Yachi's lips, asking for her to part them as he introduced his tongue to her's.

"I think…I'm all the way in Hitoka…"

Yachi responded with another kiss.

"You can move now if you want to…Tadashi…"

Yamaguchi pulled out and slid back in, doing his best to hit her g-spot that he had found earlier. He reached one hand up to rest besides Yachi's head and the other on her breast as he continued to kiss her.

They continued for a few minutes before,

"Hitoka…I'm going to cum…"

Yachi smiled at Tadashi as she pulled him into a deeper kiss, causing him to ejaculate. He shivered at the feeling, much better than just masturbating. He pulled out.

"What about you Hitoka?"

Yachi blushed and sat up, covering herself with the freckled one's bedsheets.

"Well…it was nice…"

Tadashi immediately squatted down and began to continue his previous tongue massage, causing his girlfriend to yelp.

"Tadashi."

He looked up, blushing.

"I'm not going to be the only one who orgasms during sex." He smiled despite his blush. "You have to finish too."

Yachi moaned as Tadashi never gave up for the next fifteen minutes of prodding and licking her g-spot until she finally managed to achieve orgasm.

He felt her shiver and heard a loud serious of yelps and moans that could only mean one thing. He had finally succeeded at making her orgasm. He smiled from ear to ear.

"So, how was it for you, Hitoka?"

Yachi blushed at the question.

"Did you get any more condoms from Suga-san."

Tadashi about passed out on the spot.


End file.
